finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heidegger
is an antagonist in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and one of Shinra Electric Power Company executives. His trademark is his "horse laugh", "Gya haa haa haa!", much to Rufus Shinra's annoyance. Heidegger also has a tendency to slap random people when irritated by President Rufus's orders, mostly given when Heidegger fails at something. As a high ranking member of the Shinra organization, he is the head of Public Safety (a euphemism for the military). Scarlet, the head of Weapons Development, believes him to be an idiot, but still is often seen working with him. Like most of the Shinra staff, Heidegger is arrogant and pig-headed, often refusing to believe that he can make mistakes despite the clear evidence in front of him. Storyline ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- ''.]] During Shinra's war against the eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE, Heidegger is briefly given control over the Turks from their former leader, Veld. President Shinra began to distrust Veld following AVALANCHE's series of successful attacks using suspiciously well-coordinated intelligence. Heidegger attempts to command the Turks in an operation in Junon, but his incompetence and over-reliance on the military almost allows AVALANCHE to take the city's airfield, and the airships. Veld blackmails the President to take back control of his Turks, talking of releasing information on a mysterious "top secret directive". With Veld back in command, the Turks defeat the AVALANCHE forces. When Veld is revealed to be a traitor, Heidegger takes command of the Turks again. He keeps his command until well into ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Heidegger does not appear in-game, but he is the one who takes command of SOLDIER following another traitor to Shinra, Lazard Deusericus, the former head of the organization's departure. Final Fantasy VII Heidegger begins the game working under President Shinra, and agrees to the plan to drop the plate upon Sector 7 to destroy the second, far less ruthless AVALANCHE organization. He is at the meeting with the Shinra executives that decides the plans for Neo Midgar, but leaves the Shinra Headquarters before Sephiroth appears. Surviving the attack from Sephiroth, Heidegger works closely with his successor, the President's son, Rufus Shinra. Heidegger personally puts together Rufus's inauguration celebration in Junon, and goes with him during their hunt for Sephiroth. Heidegger is onboard the Cargo Ship heading to Costa del Sol, but unbeknownst to them, both Sephiroth and a surviving group of the AVALANCHE appear to have also been on board as stowaways. After Rufus finds out about it he tells Heidegger he messed up big time. The embarrassed executive responds by throwing locals into the sea in frustration. Heidegger isn't seen with Rufus again until the executives arrive at North Crater on the ''Highwind in search of the Promised Land. Heidegger survives the Diamond Weapon's attack upon Midgar, and joins forces with Scarlet in the ensuing chaos. Together they fight AVALANCHE on their giant robot called the Proud Clod, but when the machine is destroyed, it explodes, seemingly killing Heidegger and Scarlet. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Heidegger is mentioned briefly in ''Dirge of Cerberus when Reeve notes that he was one of the only Shinra executives privy to the secrets of Deepground. Etymology was a German philosopher most famous for his explorations of the idea of being and "dasein". Despite his importance to philosophy, Heidegger remains controversial for both his obfuscating language and early support of Nazism. de:Heidegger ru:Хайдеггер Category:Final Fantasy VII Non-Player Characters Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Characters Category:Villains